


Life of an Emotional Egg

by the_star_that_fell



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6791821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_star_that_fell/pseuds/the_star_that_fell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy Unwin if forced to write in a journal so he may learn how to express his thoughts and feelings more. This is the result of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the movie and Harry's death (obviously).

8th of August, 2016

I feel like a fucking schoolgirl. 

Merlin said I needed to learn to control my emotions and so now I have to writing in this fucking book. Apparently it’s healthy after having to deal with some trauma. But I’m fine. I don’t need help. It’s not like I just went through…. That doesn’t matter. What matters is that Merlin is a prick and he said if I don’t write in this thing at least once a day then he’ll punish me or whatever. I don’t believe him. 

~ ~ ~

9th of August, 2016

Here I am again. Merlin caught me trying to throw this thing away. Now he’s going to make me show him that I write. 

MERLIN YOU ARE A GIANT DICK!!

There. I wrote you son of a bitch. Are you happy now? I’m letting out my emotions like you want me to! This is how I feel! I’m mad and pissed that I have to write in this damn thing!! 

 

~ ~ ~

10th of August, 2016

Today was an unexpected day. When I’m not writing in this ‘journal’ I usually keep it on my nightstand next to my bed. But when I went to write, it wasn’t there. I went looking for it, knowing that if I lost it Merlin would not believe me and just get mad. I couldn’t find it anywhere. Then I heard giggling. Curious, I went to Daisy's room and found her coloring. On my journal. I was mad at her, sure, but she seemed to happy and proud to show how she improved it with pink marker and star stickers that I couldn’t be mad for long. 

Daisy asked me what I was using it for. I told her it was for me to write down my feelings. She got excited and asked if she could have one, too. I grabbed one of my old notebooks I had lying around and gave it to her. Daisy said now we could be “matchy”. She said we could write our feelings together now. 

I can’t get rid of it…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty small. But it's emotional so yeah.  
> Sorry not sorry.

11th of August, 2016

Merlin gave Roxy and I a briefing for a mission tomorrow. It seems easy enough. Sneak into a gala thing, find a guy, make sure he doesn’t take over and kill anyone. Wham n’ bam. It’s all the way in France though. I’ll be gone for a few days because of it. I’ve always wanted to go to France. This’ll just make that dream come true I suppose. 

Christ I really do sound like a schoolgirl. 

~ ~ ~

13th of August, 2016

I think I’m dying. I hurt so bad. Hurts to move and write. Been hurtin since I got back earlier tonight. It’s like 6am now. Rox is fine. She only has a few bruises or something. Lucky her. Merlin thinks I misplaced a rib or somethin. I don’t care. All I know is that it hurts so much. Cant write anymore 

~ ~ ~ 

14th of August, 2016

I don’t hurt as much. I have another mission soon. 

Merlin said my fighting style reminded him of someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please send comments good or bad! Criticism is what makes writing great. 
> 
> Thanks so much!

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you enjoyed this. This is my first ever fic on here.  
> If you have something to say, please do! Criticism is great in my book!


End file.
